


Wise Girl

by Graceofthegods



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Babysitting, Cute Kids, F/M, Family Feels, Fluff, Gen, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 16:15:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13011462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graceofthegods/pseuds/Graceofthegods
Summary: Estelle Blofis can’t know about demigods or monsters, but after spending some time with Annabeth she starts to suspect her brother’s girlfriend may be more than she appears.





	Wise Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Guys! There is not enough cute Estelle Blofis fanfiction and I am here to fix that problem! Estelle is six in this fic. Enjoy this cute one shot with Estelle and Annabeth (and of course some Percy). Please leave comments and kudos.

The little girl’s feet dangled off the chair, swinging back and forth as she clicked together Lego after Lego. Her half-completed house looked more like a disfigured block than an actual building, but Estelle was still happy with her work. Completely ignoring her babysitter across the table, she belted out “Part of Your World” from The Little Mermaid, the movie she had watched with her big brother, Percy, the night before. This morning Percy was still asleep in his old bedroom, drooling away on his pillow, but Annabeth was up bright and early to help Estelle build her masterpiece. 

Breaking out of her song for a minute, Estelle held her Legos above her head with a triumphant grin. 

“Look Annie I made a window”

“That’s wonderful, Stella” Annabeth beamed at the junior architect across the table. She had been working on her own Lego creation, an accurately scaled down depiction of the Athenian Acropolis color coordinated by building, and was currently adding bricks to the red Erechtheion. Estelle’s eyes widened as she noticed Annabeth’s design for the first time. 

“Annie are you magic? You make that so quick!” Estelle ducked her head under the table, looking for a box or bag Annabeth could have pulled the Lego buildings from.

“No Stella” Annabeth laughed. “I’ve just had a lot of practice. I’ve played with Legos since I was a little kindergartener like you.”  
Estelle did not look convinced, tilting her head to the side and squinting at the mass of buildings Annabeth had built in the past half hour, but she shrugged it off and went back to singing The Little Mermaid songs and working on her blockish building. 

Although externally Annabeth looked calm, internally she was in shock. She had never thought about her extraordinary Lego building as a skill she inherited from her godly mother, Athena, but then again, she hadn’t grown up with a lot of mortals like Estelle. Running away to live with a bunch of demi-gods shortly after first grade didn’t give her the best perception of what was average and what was extraordinary. 

Percy, on the other hand, had lived a good portion of his life with mortals, singled out as a troublemaker and a freak for his abilities. He had told Annabeth again and again that he didn’t want his little sister to live like that. He didn’t want her to be picked on and bullied for acting differently because she knew things the others kids didn’t. Estelle was mortal, and nobody knew if she could see through the Mist, but according to Percy, she didn’t need to know about the supernatural world around her. She could be normal. Percy was willing to only visit his sister a few times a month and never use his powers around her, so she could live a normal life. 

Annabeth never really understood Percy’s reasoning. After all, her step-brothers knew she was a demigod, and they were living perfectly normal lives. But, Percy was adamant that Estelle couldn’t know about demigods, gods, and monsters, and although she thought that was a little extreme, Annabeth respected his decision. She thanked the gods she hadn’t just accidentally shattered the world Percy had built for his sister. 

The two carried on with their respective building projects until Percy emerged from his room, hair disheveled, cheek crusted with drool. When she saw him, Estelle ran to her brother and knocked him onto the couch with a tackle hug.

“Look at what I made Percy!” 

“Oh that’s awesome Stell! Is that a car?” he asked gently picking the brick of Legos off of the table.

“No Seaweed Brain, it’s a house” his sister shot back, stealing Annabeth’s nickname for her older brother.

“Oh of course, a house, I see it now” Percy inspected the Legos like an art critic with his fingers resting on his chin “the architecture is delightfully modern with… uneven walls, a roomy courtyard, and… what’s this… an invisible door. A true masterpiece.” He kissed his fingers, Italian-style, and Estelle giggled. 

“Annabeth is magic. She made fancy buildings super quick.” 

“Is that right?” he looked at the model on the table “Wow! Annabeth must be magic to make that in a half an hour…” he said pointedly, staring at Annabeth. She blushed and was about to respond when Percy began to distract Estelle from the whole encounter, blowing raspberries all over her stomach. 

Soon everyone was laughing, the matter completely forgotten.  
______________________________________________________________________________________

The next time Annabeth babysat Estelle, she did it alone. Sally and Paul were having a romantic dinner and Percy had to go to a fundraising event for the aquarium where he worked, so Annabeth was keeping Estelle busy at home with a craft: weaving potholders. Annabeth weaved a detailed fish into her pattern without even thinking while Estelle was still struggling with the basic movement. 

“Over…under…over…under. You can do it Estelle! Once you get the hang of it, it’s really simple!” 

“I can’t do it!” Estelle whined back, waving her little string-covered hand in front of Annabeth’s eyes. “ I don’t have magic like you, I’m not special!” The little girl broke down in tears, pulling up the bottom of her ruffled shirt to hide her face.  
Annabeth sat dazed for a second before rising from her seat and kneeling in front of Estelle’s chair. 

“Stella” she rubbed circles on the girl’s shoulders “you are very special. You are the only person I know who can… sing a song with her tongue stuck out and… has all of One Fish Two Fish Red Fish Blue Fish memorized. Everyone is good at different things, that’s what makes them special.”

Estelle tentatively took the fabric down from her face. “Really?” she asked quietly “but I don’t have your special powers.”

Annabeth almost had a heart attack. Did Estelle know she was a demigod? The girl could be very observant, but there was no way she knew Annabeth actually had powers, was there? Taking a deep breath Annabeth played it off. 

“You don’t need powers to weave well” she moved herself into the chair next to Estelle and grabbed her tiny hands. “You just have to get the basics down.” From there Annabeth guided Estelle’s hands, and together they made a pretty little pot holder, bright yellow to match Estelle’s ruffled shirt. When the potholder was complete, Estelle took it off the mini loom, proudly marched to the drawer in the kitchen with the other potholders, and stuffed it inside. Then she plopped herself back in her seat, ready to make another one.   
That night when the Blofis-Jacksons got home they saw little Estelle fast asleep on Annabeth’s chest, the two surrounded by a variety of colorful potholders.   
______________________________________________________________________________________

A week later, Annabeth and Percy visited the apartment for a game of Trivial Pursuit with the Jacksons vs. Paul and Annabeth. Annabeth dominated the game that night. She aced every single question while Percy stuffed his face with blue tortilla chips, and Estelle watched the scene wide-eyed. When Annabeth stood up, kissed her boyfriend on the top of the head, and headed to the kitchen to refill the bowl of chips, Estelle bolted to her mother’s side. She tugged on Sally’s sleeve and whispered in her ear.

“How did Annabeth become a superhero Mama? Did she get bitten by a spider?”

“No sweetheart” Sally responded gently. “Annabeth got her smarts from her mother, just like you got your curly hair from me.” 

Estelle looked questioningly at her dark curls as they fell in front of her face. When Annabeth came back from the kitchen, gripping a full bowl of blue chips, Estelle resumed her position on the carpet staring at her adoringly.

“Annabeth. What is the capital of Norway?” Percy asked his girlfriend.

“Oslo” She said casually as she concentrated on putting a handful of chips into a smaller bowl.

“What profession was Louis Henry Sullivan?” he read off the card

“An Architect” Annabeth smirked and winked at Estelle as she placed the small bowl on the rug in front of the little girl.

Annabeth and Paul won the game in record time.  
______________________________________________________________________________________

About a month after the family game night, Annabeth accidently brought her Yankee’s cap into the apartment. She had forgotten to detach it from the belt loop on her jeans when she visited the Blofis/Jackson household. As Annabeth walked around the apartment, the hat hung right at Estelle’s eye level. It swung tauntingly back and forth as Annabeth made Estelle a grilled cheese in the kitchen. By the time the two sat down to eat Estelle was staring at the blue cap and begging Annabeth to let her try it on. Annabeth shot the idea down at once, but later when the two were playing dress-up, and Annabeth was changing into an assortment of play-clothes and Sally’s old outfits, Estelle, sneaky and curious, took it off the loop. Before Annabeth could notice, Estelle put on her babysitters discarded orange shirt. Holding the hat in one hand she called to Annabeth.

“Hey Annie look at me, I’m you!” 

As Annabeth spun around to see Estelle, the little girl put the Yankee cap on her head. Annabeth was just able to catch sight of Estelle before she disappeared entirely in the hat. It didn’t take long for Estelle to look down and realize she couldn’t see herself. But surprisingly, Estelle didn’t get scared; she started dancing and shouting happily at Annabeth.

“You are a superhero! I knew it! Annie you are so cool you can…. make really cool stuff, and… and you are super smart… and you have a hat that makes people disappear!” 

Meanwhile, Annabeth was blindly searching for the source of the voice, and after locating Estelle scooped her up and used one hand to take the hat off of her head. However, Estelle quickly squirmed her way out of Annabeth’s grasp and faced her babysitter. Annabeth panicked trying to find a logical explanation for her magical hat, but she was coming up empty. 

“Yes Stella” she answered voice full of resignation. “I am a superhero, but nobody else knows, so you can’t tell anyone about me ok?” 

“Ok Annabeth” she responded, and rambled on “Do you have a superhero name?... a super-suit? Do you save people from bad guys? Why don’t you have movies like Spiderman and Superman? How did you get powers?” 

“Woah, woah Stella, slow down!” Annabeth pleaded, but that only sped her up.

“Do you have other super powers? Have you always been a superhero? Is Percy your sidekick?” Estelle eagerly questioned, bouncing up and down.

At this, Annabeth’s thoughts screeched to a halt.

“What did you just say?” Annabeth asked staring intently at the little girl. 

“I said, is Percy your sidekick?” Estelle responded impatiently 

Annabeth was stunned to silence. In all her years as the demigod she was always the sidekick. The chosen one’s girlfriend. No one had ever called Percy her sidekick. But before she could process it all, Estelle was talking again. 

“Percy has powers too! The mac and cheese was on fire and he put it out with magic water. Ooo and he talked to fish at the aquarium, and… and he doesn’t get wet when I splash him and yell SURPRIZE!” Estelle nodded thoughtfully to herself.

Now Annabeth was at a loss for words. Percy had thought… they had both thought… that Percy was doing an excellent job concealing his powers, but apparently Estelle knew all along! And… and even though she knew about Percy’s powers, she still thought Annabeth was the hero and Percy was her sidekick! Finally, Annabeth stumbled out a response.

“Why would Percy be my sidekick?”

Estelle thought for a millisecond then fired back “Wise Girl is better than Seaweed Brain, so Percy must be your sidekick!”. 

Annabeth kneeled in front of Estelle, looked her right in the eyes, and whispered.   
“Stella, Percy is my sidekick but Percy and Annabeth are our secret identities. Do you know what that means?” Estelle nodded furiously. “so you can’t tell anyone…even your friends at school that we have powers. Do you understand Stella?” 

“Yes” Estelle replied beaming.

“Then it can be our little secret.” Annabeth winked at the little girl. This “little secret” could stay between just them…or…at least until Percy got home.


End file.
